Green Eyed Angel
by writerAngel7
Summary: He was an angel on earth. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. His name was Edward Masen.


A/N: I have never written a Twilight fanfiction before… I actually forbade myself from doing so in such high respect of Stephanie Meyer and her brilliant work… but this thought occurred to me in a random, spur-of-the-moment kind of thing after re-reading

**A/N: I have never written a Twilight fanfiction before… I actually forbade myself from doing so in such high respect of Stephanie Meyer and her brilliant work… but this thought occurred to me in a random, spur-of-the-moment kind of thing after re-reading Twilight and hearing Edward tell Bella about his human life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, plot lines, or amazingness. **

**XXX**

It was horror more than anything that struck me when I heard that _he_ had been admitted to the hospital; Spanish influenza, just like all the rest…

He didn't know who I was, of course; didn't know I existed. I saw him around town frequently, captivated by his green eyes. They were such a shade, like a mix of holly and hunter, sparkling in the sunlight and lighting up when he smiled, immensely complimented by the contrasting, brilliant red-bronze of his hair…

He was an angel on earth.

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

His name was Edward Masen.

-

My own older brother, Joel, had the influenza as well, and was being cared for by a man called Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had to be the most brilliant of the staff in the hospital, so well composed and calm and careful. Even more brilliant than his intelligence and compassion was his undeniable beauty. His hair was golden like shocks of wheat, his eyes a rich ocher like boiling honey, skin so pale it resembled clouds in the sky, and a smile so warm, it seemed intoxicating… like it infiltrated your senses and clouded everything, making the world disappear around him.

The upside to Dr. Cullen caring for Joel was that he was also caring for Edward.

It killed me inside to know that many of my visits to my brother inflicted the hope that I could see the man I loved… I'd grown up with Joel; only him, as we had no other siblings. He was my older brother… my best friend and protector…

Dr. Cullen was used to my visits, and sometimes lingered with Joel to talk with me, which gave a slight area to ask how other patients were doing.

He'd mentioned once that he had another boy around Joel's age on his call and I knew right away that it was _him._

I felt like a hole tore through my chest at thoughts that _he_ wouldn't make it out alive… the influenza had already claimed his father, and his mother was even worse than he.

-

Events and feelings as such had led up to this very moment.

This moment that I stand at my brother's bedside… the new sheets tucked tightly to the form of the mattress, the casing on the pillow fresh, and the absence of Joel.

Tears have already flooded my eyes and spilled down my cheeks.

They are tears of sadness… I have lost my brother…

Tears of rage… for I am not only crying for Joel…

And tears of unbearable pain… for a bed only a few rows down is identical to the one I am staring at… one that had belonged to _him_… my green-eyed angel…

"Elisabella…" a voice as soft as a summer's breeze floats to my ears.

I turn my gaze from the empty bed before me to meet the bright, gold eyes of Dr. Cullen.

His eyes bear deeply into mine… so pensive and sharp that I feel as though he is examining every inch of my very being…

And then, in the softest, most understanding tone that could ever live, he whispers, "I'm so very sorry…"

I tear my eyes from his, shifting them to the floor instead of the bed and do not look up. I do not have to see to know that he is gone when he has left, though he makes no sound when he walks. His presence disappears with his physique…

…and this time, as he walks away, I swear that I can feel another presence disappearing with him…

**XXX**

**A/N: questions, comments, concerns?**

**Review.**

**Reigh**


End file.
